


The Musings of an Evil Child-Genius

by Iggytheperson



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Sibling dynamic, So here's this, i need to justify monaca's dr3 arc to myself somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggytheperson/pseuds/Iggytheperson
Summary: A family can be you and a weird mentally-ill white haired guy you enslaved.A story about a girl and the way her world changes.





	The Musings of an Evil Child-Genius

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Monaca, but I'm too tired to write a whole lot so here's a really short one-shot.  
> Enjoy.

Monaca fiddled with her new ponytails as she thought about the strange boy who'd given them to her. Monaca wasn't naive, she recognized that the two of them weren't all that different. For example, they both were completely obsessed with Big Sis. They'd both give anything to have her back. Because God had clearly abandoned the both of them from the second they'd each come into this world, and there was nobody else for them to turn to. Monaca was certainly less naive than Mister Servant, though.

He thought that Monaca could be the Successor.

She couldn't.

Because Junko could convince people to love her. Hundreds of thousands of people, in fact. Monaca couldn't convince five people to love a mask. Much less herself. 

Monaca tried anyway, because he believed she could do it. So she had to do it. Even if she couldn't do it. Because if she was worthless, then what why was she still here, anyways? So she'd definitely do it. She wouldn't let down anyone's expectations again. And then he would stay. He would be proud of her. And then Big Sis would be proud of her, too. She'd realize that Monaca was worth even more than she'd originally thought. Better than just a supplier for her army.

They say that you get used to pain over time. Having someone who'd had faith in her disappear didn't hurt any less the second time it happened.

Big Bro Komaeda left, and Monaca realized why hope was worthless.

Dreams only come true for people who deserve it. So of course, there was no point in Monaca believing in anything. She would never succeed, no matter how hard she tried. Because good things always came to those who were good, and vice versa. Big Sis herself was proof of that.

She knew, of course, that she wasn't the reason he left. He left to go spread despair, so that it could blossom into beautiful hope. He'd told her that himself, there was no reason to believe otherwise. That didn't make it hurt any less. 

Despair wasn't half as fun as Big Sis had made it seem. It wasn't fun at all. It just hurt. Despair wasn't good. It made people abandon you. It made you wish you were dead. Obsessing over something like that was stupid.

So if despair sucked, and hope sucked, what was she supposed to do?...Neither. 

The realization hit her in the face like an angry family member. She actually didn't have to do either. Nobody cared about her anymore, nobody had any expectations for her anymore. She could just do whatever she wanted!

Monaca decided to go see those idiots who'd murdered Big Sis.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably went a bit to far with the need-for-validation thing, huh? It's my first time writing Monaca, so hopefully I'll suck less next time?


End file.
